A known scanning endoscope apparatus in the related art scans a laser beam along a spiral path (for example, see Patent Literature 1). The resolution of images captured by the scanning endoscope apparatus depends on the distance between scanning lines of the laser beam (the scanning-line pitch). In Patent Literature 1, the resolution of the images is increased by doubling the spiral number (number of circulations) of the laser beam to halve the scanning-line pitch.